Me, Myself, and Jiraya
by dragon21sixis
Summary: My friends and i unexpectedly stumble into the world of Naruto but we are seperated. Jiraya is the first person I meet. Together we shall go on a journey to find my friends and get me back home!
1. Chapter 1

My consciousness began to return. I felt myself laying facedown upon a stone surface. Suddenly a hand grabbed my right shoulder and flipped me over. My gaze was met by that of a middle aged man with long spiky white hair crouching next to me; Jiraya. He looked excited at first but then I immediately saw his expression turn to disappointment. "Aw damnit. I thought you were some hot babe. Not a little girl," he said. "AOW MY GAWD!" I could hardly contain myself. Jiraya flinched thinking something was wrong with me. And something was, I had Jiraya-fever. "I know who you are!" I shouted enthusiastically. The platinum blonde was immediately intrigued.

"Well of course you do, honey. I _aaam_ the one and only Jiraya. The greatest Sanin to ever live!" with that he leapt to his feet, standing with radiating confidence. "Heck yeah!" I agreed getting to my feet as well. Jiraya continued, "Aha I see. Finally! Someone who truly appreciates my superior abilities! Your alright, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Isis," I answered. "Well Isis it's nice to see an educated girl like yourself," he stated with an obvious lack of modesty. "So what is it you want? A genuine Jiraya bear hug? An autograph perhaps?" before Jiraya could continue with his list, the sound of a door opening was heard from behind the tall wooden barrier. The sound of women's voices followed. I had not noticed before, but I was at a hot spring; an empty hot spring. Before I could blink Jiraya was crouching with is eye pressed up against the wall. _What's he looking at?_ I wondered. I strode over and flopped on top of his back with my hands on hid shoulders and my head next to his. He was to focused on whatever he was looking at to notice me. I looked through the whole as well.

I immediately understood what he was looking at. His weekly "research". I sighed. "Jiraya, you'll never change," I whispered to myself. Naturally being so close to the man's ear he heard me. "What's that supposed to mean? And get off me. I'm the one who's supposed to be on top." I stood up as was asked. Suddenly it hit me. As I rose up, I realized that I needed to find my friends! But I couldn't do it by myself. "Hey Jiraya," I began.

"What?"

"Did you see how I got here?"

"No, you were just there."

"Well I have friends that I NEED to meet up with or else I'll never be able to get back home. Wont you help a damsel in distress?"

Jiraya immediately perked up. "Why of course I would…but your under 18 so what's in it for me?"

I had to think of something. I thought of my 4 friends Tina, Brianna, Jess, and Coral. "My friends are super hot adult women…"

"Really!"

"Total boner on sight…"

"WEELLL! Then let's get going!" Jiraya took a stepped forward and lifted me into his arms bridal style. "Have no worries Isis. I, Jiraya, will help you get home!"

I interrupted, "God knows Tina's probably at Sasuke's place."

"TINA! That's a pretty sexy name!" He leapt into a tree and began to run in a random direction. _Like I said. You'll never change, _I mentally criticized with a smirk on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Screw the Hokage's plan we're going to Orochimaru's temple NOW!" the white haired sage enthusiastically stated. It took Jiraiya a moment to realize that he had set off in a completely random direction in the heat of the moment, and really had no idea where Orochimaru's hide out was. He stopped abruptly. "Wait where is Orochimaru's hide out again?" the sage inquired, staring at me still in his arms.

"You're asking me?"

"Yes I am actually."

"WELL I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" a voice erupted from behind. Jiraiya set me down and we quickly turned around only to see a person in an orange mask wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Jiraiya knew the Akatsuki was their enemy, but Jiraiya kicks logic to the curb to get to some Tina. "DONDE! Oh wait wrong language. Where!"

"It's that way!" Tobi shouted as he pointed to the sky.

"…Tobi…that's going up," said I.

"OH! Wait no I meant THAT way!" he corrected. Now he was pointing to the right, into a forest. _That was easy. _"Alright baby! Here I come!" Jiraiya immediately charged head-on into the forest, leaving me behind. "HEY! WHERE U GOING!" I shouted as I ran to catch up. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

After hours of being lost and bickering like an old married couple in the forest, something was visible in the distance. Jiraiya walked like a man through this treacherous terrain while as I…well I was being dragged like a rag doll by Jiraiya, due to the fact that I could walk no farther. "You are utterly and completely out of shape, you know that?" said Jiraiya.

"Shut up! You're an overachiever!" I retorted.

Completely ignoring me he continued to drag me along the forest floor. I realized how much dirt was going down my shirt, and therefore refused to be dragged any more. "You sure you can make it?" Jiraiya teased. "I'm THE Isis. What are you talking about?"

A few more minutes passed before we reached Orochimaru's hideout…but the front gate was just open. "It's gotta be a tra-," before I could even finish Jiraiya bolted into the underground hide out with a light in his step. _Jiraiya do you have no self-control? _I mentally questioned, then followed right after. "Jiraiya why are you running so fast into this place! You don't even know where Tina is!"

"I'm going to follow my heart! Love will find a way!" Jiraiya immediately replied. [Insert montage music "Don't Stop Believin" of us trying to find Tina]

Following his "heart/instincts" Jiraiya eventually found the door he thought for sure would be what he was looking for. With a dramatic Spartan kick he busted the door in with, "I have come for you, my dear!" [Montage music abruptly stops] Jiraiya simply stood in the door way frozen. "What? What is it?" I asked as I finally caught up. To both of our bewilderedness the room was completely empty. In Orochimaru's seat was a letter that read: _Out to lunch._

"Damnit! We must've just missed them!" Jiraiya stated in frustration.

"It's a letter, Jiraiya. That doesn't necessarily mean we JUST missed them."

"Either way! Our quest still goes on!" Jiraiya dramatically posed!


	3. Chapter 3

We decided to search the room for a map to look for the nearest fast food restaurant. In the midst of our search, we heard footsteps approaching. Jiraiya perked up. "What's that!" he asked.

"Maybe it's them." Just as I said that Sasuke and Tina walked in, each holding a Big Mac. Tina wore a gray and black striped hoodie with a pink inner layer, blue jeans, and her black hair wrapped in a ponytail braid. Sasuke wore his normal outfit. There was a pause. "Well, well, well. Look who it is," the toad sage said with a smirk. "Fes up! Donde es- wait wrong language again."

"I KNOW IT!" Tina and I proudly said in unison. Sasuke gave Tina a strange look then returned his attention to Jiraiya and I. "Anyway, Where are you hiding Tina!" he continued.

It was only at this time that I realized how Jiraiya still thought Tina was a smokin' hot babe. _This can't be good, _I thought. "What? I'm Tina, and you must be the pervert with Isis…Hi Isis!" Tina waved. All eyes were on me now. I forced an awkward smile, and waved hesitantly. "What!" Jiraiya began. "Wait you said Tina was an adult woman who was TOTALLY hot! Who's this!"

Tina looked in confusion at me. Jiraiya looked to me for an explanation, and Sasuke just stayed out of it. "Isis what did you do?" Tina asked. I paused. Then I thought of a lie, and I thought it up quick. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that Tina has a twin sister…This is her younger sister." I immediately bolted over to Tina, and whispered, "Just go along with it," then bolted back to Jiraiya's side. "Really now?" Jiraiya questioned. He turned to Sasuke and "little Tina". "Well then that changes things," his smile returned. "Alright Sasuke, hand over the short-stuff."

"I AM NOT SHORT! I'M 17 I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Tina glared at Jiraiya. Sasuke stepped in between Jiraiya and Tina. "No," he answered in a threatening tone.

"Well we're not leaving without her." Jiraiya said while staring Sasuke dead in the eyes. "No," Sasuke repeated, using a death glare.

Tina and I looked to each other knowing what was going to happen. "Cut it out boys," Tina said as we both got in between the defensive one and the one in heat. "We need to make a peace treaty now," I said.

"No way in hell," said Sasuke.

"Figures," said I.

"No Sasuke it's ok. She's my friend. You can come for me later," said Tina. Sasuke glanced from Tina to Jiraiya then back to Tina again. "I'll allow it," he finally spoke. "But if I find one scratch on her there'll be hell to pay."

"Alright man whatever your into," Jiraiya had a smirk and raised his hands in a backing off sort of manner. "Yaaay!" Tina and I yelled together. We hugged each other. "By the way, _love _that hoodie," I added. Tina simply smiled.

All was well on our little journey. We got the first of my friends, Tina, and were walking freely out of the hide out….'course it wasn't much of a _hide _out now since Jiraiya knew the location, but he had pretty ladies on the mind, not battle strategies. Thank goodness Orochimaru wasn't there, though. As we exited the gates Sasuke made sure to throw in his two cents. "You hear me old man? Not a scratch."

"Gotchya," Jiraiya assured without looking back.

There was silence as we walked farther away. "What a pompous-," I was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Shhhhhhhh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Tina, did you happen to save any of that fast food? Little nibble for me?" I ask with an aching stomach. She retorted with, "No, sorry." I let out a sigh, and began to walk hunched over. "I'm so hungry."

"How can you say that when your dearest companions are in desperate need of our rescue!" commented Jiraiya, boldly striding in front of us. "Look at him," I said more to myself than to Tina. "When's the last time he's eaten, and he's walkin' like an athlete over here."

"Testosterone," Tina replied.

We went roughly five minutes with nothing, but the sound of the grass bending beneath our feet. Later I broke the silence with, "Ug! Someone carry me, I can't go on any farther."

"THEN LET THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVE YOU FORWARD!" said a booming voice from behind us. We all turned around only to see a tall man in a green jumpsuit with a goofy bowl cut, and beastly eyebrows, jogging, or more rather, charging, in our direction. And that goofy smile upon his face only meant one thing. "RUN TINA! A RAPIST!" I bellowed. "Don't worry Isis! We have 'the buddy system'!" just as Tina said that, she turned around, only to see the back of my heals about 30 yards away. "Every man for himself!" I shouted back

"So much for being to weak to carry on," Jiraiya commented. Guy stopped and jogged in place next to Tina. "Aaaah yes. Youth most definitely flows throw her veins. Look at that magnificent sprint," said Guy. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to turn around, but all they saw was my image getting smaller and smaller. "Is anyone gonna stop her?" asked Guy. "Meh, she'll get tired. We'll find her later," Jiraiya answered with a wave of his hand. "Someone's gonna sleep tonight," Tina giggled.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here Guy?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh just my daily 200 mile run. Thought I'd take it slow today, ya know. Don't wanna get dehydrated in this heat."

"…uhuh." Jiraiya gave him a strange look. "I could ask you the same thing," said Guy. By this time he had stopped jogging in place. "Well if you _must _know, we're on a journey to save her friends from the villainous fiends that hold them captive for their sick sexual desires," he replied with a proud smile. Guy paused. "So they're saving them from you?"

"NO, you idiot! Do I look like a villainous fiend!"

"From who's perspective?"

Before Jiraiya could spout something back, Tina quickly interrupted with, "Could you direct us to the leaf village? We need to find our other friends. I know two of them are probably there." Ignoring Jiraiya's steaming expression, Guy continued with, "Certainly. Well you don't need much direction from me. Your friend was already headed in the correct direction. Just keep heading that way, and you'll get to the village."

"Thank you," said Tina with a grateful smile. Jiraiya just grumbled something. "Well, be seeing you folks, and don't worry. I'm headed back home also, so I'll go on ahead and tell your friend which ways home," and with that Guy dashed off beyond the horizon. _What a nice guy,_ Tina thought to herself. _Wait, we never told Isis he wasn't a rapist. _Immediately after that though a shriek rang out from the direction guy ran off to.


	5. Chapter 5

Not bothering to tell me Guy-sensei wasn't a rapist I ended up out running Guy's fastest sprint all the way to the leaf village. When I had reached the open gates I had burned out all of my energy. I was too tired to press on or even stand for that matter. Admitting defeat I collapsed to the ground, and rolled onto my back. "I'm finished. Take me!" I exclaimed shutting my eyes. "You know I'm not gonna hurt you." said the man in the green jumpsuit. "You'll be gentle. Oh sure that's what they all say," at that time I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. Then I realized something. "Hey you look familiar."

"Well, does this help?" he shot me a thumbs up, and allowed his teeth to glisten with pride and joy. "OOOOH! Your Guy-sensei! Your not a rapist, as far as I know," said I. Guy nodded. "Mhmm-wait what?"

Back with Tina and Jiraiya: The two casually approached the leaf village gates. There they were met by Guy alone. "So where'd Isis go?" Tina inquired. "Oh, you just missed her. She said she was going to find a place to wait for you guys. I think I saw her walking in the direction of the ramen shop," Guy pointed. "Thanks," said Tina as they walked off.

Eventually I saw the two passing buy. I was sitting at a ramen shop next to the cutest kid, who wouldn't stop spouting ideas of being Hokage some day. "Hey guys!" I shouted while waving. Jiraiya spotted me, and directed Tina in the same direction. "Come meet this kid. He's pretty cool. He even treated me to some ramen," said I. "Hi, pervy sage!" the boy enthusiastically greeted in his normal raspy voice. "Oh you know him too?" I asked. "BAKA! Of course we know him. That's Naruto!" Tina schooled me. "Ooooooh," I said as I looked back to the child in the orange jumpsuit. Naruto simply smiled back. "How could you forget the main character?" Tina shouted. "Hey, I don't remember the last time I watched Naruto, ok!"

"Huh? You watch me?"

"No, not you, Naruto. The show Naruto."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "There's a TV show about me!" He leaned in closer to my face.

"Damn, don't have a heart attack, and quit spitting food."

"Now Isis we mustn't put this world out of balance," Tina advised. "Oh right. No there's no show named after you. Did I say Naruto? I meant Inuyasha. Totally different story."

"…Oh…" Naruto sat back into his seat with his dreams crushed. I picked up my chopsticks, and began to slurp up the fresh ramen. "So how'd you guys get here so fast. You ride Jiraiya's toad, Tina?"

"Watch your mouth! And no we ran here," replied Tina. "Oh…Wait doesn't Brianna really like Naruto?"

"You're right she does. If Bri's with anyone right now it'd be Naruto."

"Yeah!" I looked back to Naruto for a second. "But she's not with Naruto," I pointed out. "Well, we can see _that,_" said Jiraiya. "Hey I know Brianna!" stated the boy. "Yeah she was just here, sitting exactly where she's sitting," he pointed to me. "Brianna went to the restroom. She said she'd be back in-," Naruto was cut off by, "Tina! Isis!" There at the corner of the Ramen shop stood Brianna.


	6. Chapter 6

Brianna stood a couple inches taller than Tina. Her black hair was in the same braided high-ponytail as Tina's. She wore a thin blue hoodie with casual blue pants and white shoes. Both Tina and I charged Brianna, and hugged her tightly. The little girl seemed a bit shocked that we were so enthusiastic to see here. "You guys should greet me like this more often," Brianna managed to choke out past our killer grasps. Tina instantly let go, "No." I was still hugging her, though.

"Hey, hold on," began Jiraiya. "Who's this? She doesn't look anything like what you described." Again I was put on the spot. Still hugging her, I glanced back from Jiraiya to Brianna a couple times. "Thooooooose bastards!" I exclaimed. I grabbed hold of Bri's shoulders and began shaking her. "The Akatsuki! What have they done to you! They made you shorter…and less curvy. What happened to that sexy mole above your lip? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LUCIOUS LEGS THAT WERE BEGGING TO BE PARTED!"

"OH NO THEY DIDN'T!" Jiraiya added on. I gasped, and pulled Bri into my protective embrace. "This is blasphemy. THIS IS MADNESS!"

"Isis what trouble did you get us into now?" Brianna whispered. "Just go along with it, or we'll never find Coral and Jess," I harshly whispered back. I gasped unnecessarily again, and released Bri. "This must be some kind of taboo jutsu. Some form of power beyond that of Hokage!" I lied. "Beyond Hokage!" little Naruto inquired. "Oh yes," I immediately answered.

Suddenly a feminine voice was heard a couple yards behind Brianna. "Hey guys!" A tall slender girl with pin-straight blonde hair and thin rimmed glasses stood in the direction from which the voice originated. She was clothed in a white tank top, stylish black shorts and a pair of black converse. It was Jess standing next to her favorite character, Sakura. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!" She raised her arms for a hug from Tina. I intercepted Tina's hug, and was grabbing Jess's shoulders in an instant. "OH LAWD, NOT YOU TOO!" I paused, then yanked her glasses from her face. "They've impaired your vision _too_! OOOH, what a world, what a world!"

"Can I have my glasses back?" Jess asked irritated. I shoved them back into her hands. As I carried on exaggerating Jess whispered to Tina, "So what'd I miss?"

"Isis bit off more than she can chew again. Just play along. We'll explain when pervy sage isn't around."

"Ah."

I put my dramatic charade on hold for a moment to see Jiraiya's reaction. The platinum blonde's head was hung low. His eyes were shut with fury, and his fist clenched until the whites of his knuckles were visible. _Oh crap did I overreact? _I thought. "Those sons of bitches," Jiraiya's speech began. "These unspeakable crimes will _not_ go unpunished. To turn a beauteous woman…into an ugly little pimply faced teenager."

"What'd he just call me?" said Jess.

"It's unforgivable!" Jiraiya threw his head up to meet my gaze. There was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the infuriated sage. "….YEEEAH!" I encouraged on. "I will show NO MERCY when I find these Akatsuki members! And _we!…_Oh we'll will make sure that they KNOW not to EVER in any way shape or form disfigure AWOMANS BODY!"

"YEAH!"

"I wanna come too!" shouted little Naruto as he leapt from his seat. "Does anyone else feel she's getting a little too into it?" Bri asked. Tina, Jess, and Sakura nodded their heads. "Let's go girls! Isis, I'll save the last of your friends, and return your bodies back to normal!" said the great sage as he gracefully turned, and strode to the gate. "Yeah!...Just don't fight Pein."

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: "_All the single ladies_!"

Me: "_All the single ladies_!"

Naruto: "_If ya liked it then ya shoulda put a ring on it_!"

Me: "_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_!"

Together: "_Wah oh oooo. Oh a oh oh ooh. Wah oh ooo_!"

"STOP SINGING!" Jiraiya commanded clapping his hands over his ears. "NARUTO! Your not a single lady why would you sing that!"

"Gotta do something to pass the time pervy sage," Naruto innocently retorted. "Your singing it wrong anyway," Jess added. "Your right, we have. Alright Isis one more time. From the top." Naruto inhaled.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted. "If you absolutely have to sing then sing something else," said Tina's irritated voice. Me and my little duet partner released a sigh of unhappiness. I shoved my hands into my pocket, and looked out towards the falling sun. "Sure is getting dark," I pointed out. I paused. Then, "_It's close to miiiidnight, and somethin' evil's lurkin' in the daaaark._" Naruto joined in about half way through that. "_Under the mooooonlight, ya see a sight that almost stop's ya heaaart. YOU START TO FREEEEEZE!_" Me and Naruto froze in place. "NO!" everyone shouted in unison again. "Something else," Brianna ordered in a harsh tone. "Hey I got a whole list of annoying songs backed up in my head. I ain't runnin' out anytime soon."

"How 'bout we NOT sing," suggested Jiraiya.

"Well then what're we supposed to do pervy sage?"

"Hey how about 'who can touch their upper lip to their lower lip the longest'?…"

"…That's not funny pervy sage."

Jiraiya hid a snicker before announcing, "We're gonna have to stop here, and make camp." Let me tell you sleeping on the ground was no fun, but we needed what little rest we could get for the battle head of us.

The next morning I was rudely awakened by someone crouched over me, firmly grasping my shoulders, and shaking me. Being a girl, Jiraiya's face is not the first thing you wanna say above you in the morning. Naturally I yelped, and crawled from beneath him, no one seemed to care though.

Later on that day I asked, "Where is the Akatsuki hide-out anyway? Do we even know where we're going?" Jiraiya lifted a finger to point to a brown haze hovering above a forest. "Follow the smug cloud," said Jiraiya.

"Smog cloud?"

"No, smug cloud. It's a reaction that happens when too many pompous assholes gather in one place."

"Ooooh."

So we did as Jiraiya commanded. Following this odd haze lead us through a dense forest, and finally to a rock dome with a giant bolder, of which we assumed was blocking the entrance. And just like that we were there, at the Akatsuki hide-out.


	8. Chapter 8

We all removed our shoes, save Naruto and Jiraiya, to stand in the surprisingly warm ankle deep water which surrounded the dome. As we approached the dome the muffled sound of techno music grew louder. "Must be some kinda shindig," said Brianna. "The Akatsuki are very dangerous, everybody," I cautioned. "I'm sure they're not gonna just let us in so let's think of a pla-," I was interrupted by Jiraiya pounding his fist on the door, aka the boulder. "AY!" he barked. The music halted almost immediately afterwards. Then multiple whispers of the word "quiet" were heard. "…What's the passwooooord?" a voice spoke from behind the bolder.

"Let us in!"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Jiraiya!" I shouted in frustration. "That's not gonna work. We have to be clever."

Jiraiya paused in thought. "Pizza delivery!"

"I didn't order any pizza!"

"Curses! Foiled again. They're a crafty bunch," the old sage mumbled with a hand on his chin. Tina stepped forward. "Who are we talking to?" she inquired. The voice on the other side was thinking. "Someone who's not, not Tobi," was his reply. No one was amused. The voice, which was obviously Tobi now, cleared his throat and continued, "Well either way you cant come in without the password!" We all glanced at each other. "Tobi is cool?" Jiraiya tried. "HA! That was LAST WEEKS password! Good thinking Itachi; to change the password." A sigh of annoyance was heard from behind the door following that statement. We glanced at each other again. "Tobi is cooler than Itachi?"

"Oh well then come on in!" a hyped up voice spoke. The earth rumbled as the boulder began to slide outwards. "That's what you changed the password to! Never mind that, you can't let them in! They obviously aren't on the guest list!" shouted Itachi. "But they knew the paaaswooooord." Tobi whined. Before anymore conversation could be exchanged Jiraiya leapt around the bolder, and into the entryway. "AH HAAA!" He said proudly. There beneath the rapidly moving disco lights stood all 10 Akatsuki members and Coral who stood next to her favorite character Deidara. "You fell for it!" the platinum blonde continued.

"Who are you?" Konan asked.

"An infuriated man who's here to serve up some justice!" Jiraiya exclaimed, shaking his fist at them. He quickly scanned the room looking for the only girl not dressed in a cloak. He saw a girl with short brown hair, wearing all black, and holding a drink that was previously given to her by Deidara. "My god!" said Jiraiya. "They've already started slipping her roofies! Quick we need a distraction! Isis, I choose you!" Before I knew it I was lifted off the ground, and hurtling towards Deidara. My instinctive screams proved ineffective in stopping the hard collision. Deidara toppled over while Coral simply stared in shock.

"Isis used '_Distract_'!" Tina narrated in a cheerful voice.

"Nice one Isis! Hurry Naruto, grab the girl!" Naruto saluted to the sage, and used his ninja speed to nab little Coral, carrying her back to the 'rescue team'.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, well ,well. It looks like you gang of goons couldn't keep your prisoner from the great, and mighty Sanin Jiraiya, now could you!"

"We weren't holding her prisoner," the Akatsuki said in unison.

"I admit your efforts were admirable, but when it all comes down to it, you simply lack the charisma."

"What does charisma have to do with any of this?" asked Kisame. "SILENCE!" Jiraiya threw up a hand. "Enough of your futile excuses. I am willing to forgive it all… if you change these lovely ladies back."

All of the Akatsuki looked at each other. "To what?" they asked. Jiraiya paused. "Go on. You don't have to play dumb with me. Just go on n' change 'em back." The shallow water lapping against the dome was the only sound being heard now. Tina whispered, "I think that's your cue." All four of my friends pushed me forward to Jiraiya who had just turned around. At the moment we all made contact we began to levitate, and that's when I understood two things. 1: That was the key to going home. To have us all reunited. The second, were the words of wisdom I had to give to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I know why we were sent here. I have a confession," said I.

Everyone leaned in to hear. "My friends are in their original bodies. No one changed them into that form. They're just regular teenage girls like me, but you see this was your lesson or rather your test," like a guardian angel I placed both hand on his cheeks, but he averted his gaze. I simply continued. "They weren't luscious broads, but they were still worth saving were they not? So wont you learn to love women for who they are, and not their bodies. Wont you love them for their talents, and internal beauty, rather than what only goes skin deep?"

Jiraiya lifted his head as if he had come to a revelation. In those deep dark eyes I saw a man who had just realized something; a thing that he had just noticed when he search within himself. I gave him a gently smile, knowing my words had gotten to him.

"YOU LIED TO ME?"

Or not.

"YOU WHORE!"

I cringed at his harsh criticism. I was ready for a long scolding, but instead I got a pat on the head. "But I forgive you," Jiraiya said in a most gentle voice. My entire expression lit up. "So you'll change your ways?"

He smiled. "Just for you, I will. Plus your right. Beauty only goes skin deep." I gasped, and hugged Jiraiya while floating in the air. Then we started to raise again. "Bye Jiraiya! I'll always be a big fan!"

"Bye Deidara!" shouted Coral. With all the Akatsuki staring at him Deidara managed an awkward wave good-bye.

"Bye Naruto!" bellowed Brianna. Naruto waved uncontrollably back. With that, we disappeared, and were sent back home; to our own world.

Silence followed after our departure. Once we left Naruto calmed down. He glanced at Jiraiya and paused. "So…I guess I can't call you 'pervy sage' anymore, huh? Are you really gonna change your ways?"

"Naaaah! But it sure kept her happy didn't it?"

Naruto leapt with joy. "Yaaay! Pervy sage is back to normal!" The two began to stroll out of the hide out. "Vamanos! Hookers for everyone! You ready to become a man Naruto!"

"Yeah!…Hey pervy-sage, what's a hooker?"

***The End***


End file.
